Roleplay
Roleplay is something where you play a role in a story that you and other members of the roleplay can create. A new season is released every 20-25 stories. Rules for roleplaying, or RP, can be viewed here. Threads Season 1- (Finished) Join Pixie, Locy, Tra, Puffles, Dogkid, and Jay as they thwart Herbert's evil plans! This amazing team can do anything...right? # Pizza Parlor Theft Description: A pizza theft leads the agents to the Snow Dojo. What dangers lie ahead? (Complete) # Puffle Transformation Description: When Locy and Pixie turn into puffles, it's a Puffle Party gone wrong! Will they be able to revert back to their normal forms? (Complete) # Evil PSA Description: A ray left over from the last mission turns the members evil! Is the agency falling apart?(Complete) # Not Club Penguin Description: A mission leads the PSA members to the human world! Some of the penguins are going crazy. Hopefully they'll return in time or the CP world would become disastrous. (Complete) # Story Steal/Fowl Friday Description: SASS steals secret files, and the members tell stories along the way towards the agency's HQ. But an evil ray stops the agents and causes them to swap bodies (Complete) # Love Potion Description: Herbert sprays a love potion on everyone but Pixie. How will she fix this chaos?!(Complete) # First Penguins in Space Description: The team goes to space and meet unfriendly aliens who want to take them as hostage FOREVER! (Complete) # Hairy at the Beach Description: Gary and Locy start growing unusual hair. The quest for the cause makes them face many challenges. (Complete) # The Ancient Vase Description: The RPF teams up with SASS to steal a vase, which holds some sort of world changing secret. (Complete) # The Ugly Past Description: The agents figure out why Puffles hates 380 so much. But the reason why isn't pretty. (Complete) # Back to the Past Part One Description: The team goes to random places in time, splitting up in the process. (Complete) # Back to the Past Part Two Description: The team must undo the time paradoxes or space and time is at risk. (Complete) # You Are Now Husband and Wife! Description: Pixie and Gary get married, but things turn down when Jay gets suspicious, Locy keeps messing up the decorations, and Poko keeps getting hurt! Will the wedding go on? (Complete) # Time for the Wedding Description: ''Dogkid and Jet Pack guy are getting married! Will this wedding have a chaotic edding like Pixie/Gary's? Or will it be more subtle? ''(Complete) # Saws: The Revenge Description: ''Herbert has just invented a HUGE saw! He is planning to cut Club Penguin in 2 or more pieces! Also, agents are getting cuts that are literally eating them! Will the agents save CP? Or will CP become Club Pieces? ''(Complete) # See What You Saw Description: ''The PSA agents need to stop Herbert from using the giant saw, and they also need to save Thistle, who was captured by Herbert. Will Club Penguin be saved, and will Thistle survive? ''(Complete) # I Object! Description: ''The agents all turn into random objects! Will they ever switch back? And who has caused this weird phenomenon?! ''(Complete) # The Great Puffle Switch Description: The agents swap bodies with their own puffles. (Complete) # End of the Swine Description: Pigs suddenly appeared in Club Penguin. Can the PSA help them get home? (Complete) # Are You Yeti? Description: ''The PSA need help! Jay's old enemy, Percy, has unleashed these artificial creatures against the agency. He also has a relation with Pokemon. When they go to ask the friendly yeti for help, they discover that Herbert and Tusk are on the loose AGAIN! Will they be able to make things right? ''(Complete) # Ice Rage Description: ''All the agents except for Jay are teleported to a farm far away. Will they get home, or will they not be able to survive? ''(Complete) # Altered Lives Description: ''Gary opened a wormhole that made other versions of themselves from a different dimension come into their dimension. ''(Complete) #Time to Leave Part One Description: ''Jay is forced to leave the agency and go back to his own times. Percy has also escaped, and the PSA has to try to find Jay before it's too late. ''(Complete) #Time to Leave Part Two Description: ''The PSA has caused a paradox which ruins the future of Club Penguin. Will Percy destroy Club Penguin forever with the power of being leader? ''(Complete) Season 2- (Finished) The PSA agents are back to protect the island from the RPF and the SASS! Along with some new recruits, this agency is as strong as ever. #Happy Herbert Description: ''Herbert's clone is running around the island singing JB songs. Will they stop him or will they all go crazy? ''(Complete) #Jedi Escapes Description: ''Jedi has escaped, and the PSA agents need to capture him. Will they suceed? ''(Complete) #New Arrival Description: ''Shellia has arrived on the scene! Will her shyness be a set back? ''(Complete) #A Little 'Slip' Up! Description: ''Everyone in the agency, except Rookie, is hurt because of an accident in the Coffee Shop. Herbert has also escaped his jail cell! Will Rookie be able to focus for once and save the day? ''(Complete) #Double Trouble Description: ''Herbert has just reawkaken his clone, Happy Herbert and they have teamed up! They are plotting to destroy the PSA! However the REAL Herbert gets annoyed at his clone and decides to team up with the PSA to stop him. Does this plot-twist mean danger? ''(Complete) #Poltergeist Extermination Program Description: ''The PSA has to team up with the PEP to find a clone of Harrison who is a ghost. However, Jay thinks there is something more sinister afoot. ''(Complete) #Hungry Hungry Teddies Description: ''The PSA needs to capture Hungry Herberta. ''(Complete) #New Dimension, New Trouble (Part 1) Description: ''The PSA goes to another dimension to find out how all the clones are coming to CP, but Rookie delays them by sending them to uncharted regions of the Box Dimension, forcing the agents to try to get to their destination through a maze of portals. Will the agents ever find out where the clones are coming from? ''(Complete) #Dimension of Doom (Part 2) Description: ''The PSA enters the strange dimension where all the clones are coming from to destroy Rookie-clone's machine. ''(Complete) #Helmet and PHs Wedding Description: '' Will Helmet's Wedding go as planned? ''(Complete) #You Didn't Invite Me! Description: ''Jay and Dot are getting married! However, Locy and Rookie are NOT invited to the special occassion. Now that Locy is devastated and wants revenge, will the wedding be ruined? ''(Complete) #The Four Swords Description: ''The PSA needs to find four swords that are being made. ''(Complete) #The Ruler's Curse Description: ''The agents have to find out a way to cure Jay! Because he was the ruler of Club Penguin many years ago, a curse passed down to him, and it's slowly draining his power. Will they save him? Or will Jay disapper forever? ''(Complete) #The Human on Penguin Isle Description: ''Hailey has come to Club Penguin Island after an accident on her cruise around the Carribean Islands. Will she be able to fit in?' (Complete)'' #I Hear Wedding Bells Ringing Description: ''Tra has proposed to Candice for marriage. The newly engaged couple can't wait to throw their wedding. However, a joke-gone-wrong occurs around the agency, spreading a weird rumor. Will this destroy the wedding plans? ''(Complete) #This is Our Future? Description: ''A Puffles from the future comes back in time and asks the agents for help. Will they be able to save their future selves? Or will Kevin and his army of cyborgs take control of "Klub Kevin" forever? ''(Complete) #An Inky Situation Description: A potion turns leftovers into Squidzoid! Will the agents be able to stop them? On top of it all, the potion was stolen by.. well.. we don't know! (Complete) #Payback Time Description: ''Agent Phineas is very sad that Helmet married with PH. Will Phineas99 ever control his feelings and return back to normal again? ''(Complete) #The Hunger Games Description: ''Herbert has challenged Hailey and the other agents to participate in the Hunger Games! Who will win this event? ''(Complete) #Herbert's New Employee Description: ''Rookie resigns the PSA to join Herbert. However, the PSA discovers that Rookie is a lot smarter when he's evil. They have to convince Rookie to get back on their side before he destroys Club Penguin Island! ''(Complete) #Jailbreak Description: ''Brady has escaped the PSA jail, and he's aiming to destory the island! Will they stop him, or is the PSA going to let the island fall into the hands of a maniacal surfer boy?' (Complete) #The 1,000 Year Curse Description: ''A curse that only strikes ever 1,000 years is attacking the PSA agents! One by one, the agents are falling into a deep slumber. Without knowing a way to revive them, how do the agents possibley save their friends? ''(Complete) #The Parent Trap ''Description: ''On an ordinary night, just as Jet Pack Guy and Puffles are discussing about their missing parents, a shadowing figure appears before them. They find their father at last! But wait, their father is '''JAY?! (Complete) Season 3- '(Ongoing) Charlie, Gizmo, and McKenzie have joined the gang! After last season's ending, the agents are up for their biggest missions yet. The PSA is now ready for anything the RPF can throw at them... or are they? #The Worst Wedding Ever Description: ''Charlie, now 21 years old, proposes to McKenzie, which she accepts. But will Brady, who's been given new powers, ruin it all when he captures McKenzie and Gizmo? ''(Complete) #Headquarters Rebuild Description: ''The PSA has to rebuild the PSA HQ, but Herbert sees this as his chance to defeat the PSA once and for all. ''(Complete) #A Deep Dark Secret Description: ''With Gizmo gone haywire, no one can warn Charlie of danger. Little does he know that a bit of his past has found his way to Herbert, and the future will never be the same... ''(Complete) #A Week in the Life of a Rookie Description: ''What is a normal week like for everyone's (least) favorite secret agent and his puffle, Sock? ''(Complete) #Pixie's Jay's Secret Agency Description: ''An amazing secret is revealed about Jay, Puffles, and Guy. They need to travel to a different dimension to defeat that-dimension Kevin! ''(Complete) #Decieved Description: ''The PSA has just recieved a new recruit! Although the new rookie, Smulley, hasn't had any past agent expierences, he seems to be in tip top shape. The whole agency seems to be admiring him greatly, but Pixie smells something fishy, and it isn't her breath from last night's dinner. ''(Complete) #The Unthinkable Happens Description: ''McKenzie's has been deleted from Club Penguin! Can the PSA manage to recover and save McKenzie's files before it's too late? ''(Complete) #You're Fired Description: ''After Rookie burns down the Plaza, Pixie decides to fire him, but can Charlie get his job back? ''(Complete) #Star Wars: The EmPercy Strikes Back Description: ''Samantha Perkinson, a celebrity from the other half of the island, is coming too visit Club Penguin for her World Tour! But the agents don't suspect that Percy will try to destroy them, especially not with half of Em's body... ''(Complete) #ADL's Pie is Yummy Description: Rookie eats ADL's pie, so ADL tries to kill him, when all heck breaks lose. (Complete) #Evil Gary Description: After Gary is turned evil, the PSA must track him down and turn him good again before it's too late. (Complete) #Revealations Description: Who is the masked figure? Why does he keep following Charlie? Why is Smulley always late? All will be revealed! (Complete) #Operation Blackout: The Musical Description: Herbert plans to block out the sun again to refreeze the island, but this time, in song. (Current) #Rope Snakes Discription: ''An uknown enemy takes drastic risks to keep Hailey from ruining their evil plan, including impersonating Hailey's sister and unleashing deadly rope snakes. '(Current)' #ADL's Hawaiian Vacation ''Description: ADL takes a vacation to Hawaii, but Rookie and Charlie decide to tag along. Will this vacation go as planned? (Complete) #The Final Showdown Discription: ''The time has come for Charlie to finally face his father. With his friends at his side, Charlie is ready to have the biggest fight of his life, but is he ready? '(Current)' #THE END IS NEAR ''Description: Herbert builds a weird device that can split the world in half. Lego says he can stop it, but no one believes him! Will Club Penguin be doomed? (Current) #Kidnaped Description: ''When Lego kidnaps Eagles in an attempt to steal Cadence from him, chaos is sure to ensue. ''(Complete) #Eagles' Wedding Discription: Eagles finally marries Cadence, but will Lego seek revenge on Eagles after his defeat in Kidnapped? (Complete) #Free Pizza Discription: ''When Look gets a new job at the Pizza Parlor, what's the worst that could happen? '(Current)' #Rumours ''Discription: Look starts spreading a rumour about Locy and Rookie around the PSA, but could he be telling the truth?! (Current) #There Has Been a Death?! Discription: ''After a hard fall, Sensei is missing and presumed dead. Charlie, however, has found Sensei alive, but has no way to communicate with the agents! ''Violent Thread (Current) #Puffles the Dad Discription: ''Lily finally lays her eggs, but the RPF for some reason seems to be after them! Can the PSA protect the eggs until they hatch? Is McKenzie keeping something from Charlie? '(Current)' #This is Our Future? Part 2: Kevin's Escape ''Description: ''Kevin escapes the dimension he was trapped in, and Future Gary comes back to prevent a paradox that kills the agency. Future Gary can guide them through it, since he lived through it, but will he discover the difference between what's right and what will save them? '(Current)' Season 4- '(Upcoming) After dealing with their most serious missions yet, the agents are ready to kick back and relax... when they can. # '''WTFudge ''Discription: To kick off Season 4, McKenzie is captured and held hostage by the RPF! In an attempt to save her, the agents are trapped in a horrifying demension! Will they find away out in time?! '(Upcoming)' '''Note: Please do not create this or any other threads until all Season 3 threads are wrapped up.' Special Threads #Dimension Exploration Description: ''The PSA gets trapped in the Dimensions again. Where will the go next? (Please note this episode is non-canonical, as the PSA will be trapped in the dimensions forever) '(Continuous)' #THE END IS NEAR '(Current)' Party Threads These threads are based on real parties that happen in Club Penguin. # '''Medieval Mayhem' (Based on: Medieval Party 2013) Discription: ''In a mishap with Gary's Time Trekker, the entire island is transformed into a Mideval land. Only Rockhopper can help the agents, but will he and Charlie ever stop fighting? '(Upcoming)' Violent Threads These threads contain posts that are violent, viewer descretion is advised. #ADL's Pie is Yummy ''(Complete) #Kidnaped (Complete) Canceled Threads All cancelled threads are non-canonical, so they can not be included in the regular series. #The Day of the Robot Description: Gary hires a new guy named Lego here, but he might just be a robot built by Herbert! Is this new PSA agent REALLY an evil robot? #The Poko Clones Discription: ''Poko's clones have broken loose and are causing mayhem all over the island! Can the PSA stop the invasion before it's too late? #Lego's Wedding ''Discription: ''Lego is thinking of proposing to Cadence, but will a certain Rookie manage to ruin it all? #The Dimension of Secrets ''Description Voldemort takes all of the puffles into the Hogwarts Dimension, so the PSA must enter to save them. Trivia *Locy8 came up with this idea as seen here. *Charlie, McKenzie, Gizmo, and ADL were absent for the entire first season and most of the second season due to them being cast later on. **Tra made a sudden disapearance from the series after I Hear Wedding Bells Ringing. **Puffles also made a sudden disappearance from RP, after Revealations. He returned in The Final Showdown revealing he had been on a 2 month Vacation. *The current main characters for the series are Pixie, Jay, Dogkid, Hailey Locy, Puffles, ADL, and Charlie. (not in order of importance) Category:Roleplay